


Tumblr Drabbles!

by BackattheBein



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, IKEA Furniture, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cursing, i love that IKEA is a tag, that's a testament to how much people love this trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: I am using this to cross-reference some ficlets inspired by tumblr prompts. Each chapter will have a different title, probably a different pairing, and will have proper dedications and tag/warnings. Please enjoy!





	1. Romance(d) in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is dedicated to an anon, and has no warnings

Logan really wished he’d brought his umbrella. Virgil had texted him about an hour before he’d been set to leave for his date, warning him about some sketchy weather on its way. Logan had chalked it up to Virgil’s anxiety, because really, on a day with so much sun and zero clouds, how could it possibly rain?

Of course, it was just his luck.

Now, speed running back to their car, Logan couldn’t help but feel his irritation rising.

As if sensing the nerves coming off of Logan in waves, Roman tried to reassure him. “I’m so sorry, my dear! I simply wanted to have an incredibly romantic and quant picnic in the park!,” here he ignored Logan scoffing next to him. “It’s everyone’s dream date, really, it was going to be absolutely perfect, and considering it’s our three month anniversary --”

“I didn’t think you could get any less romantic,” Logan grumbled, shifting the sopping blankets in his arms around so his shoes wouldn’t get completely ruined by rainwater.

Rather than answer right away, Roman popped open the trunk of his car, took the blankets out of Logan’s hand, and tossed everything in, including the basket, which was filled with the sad remains of their would-be romantic lunch.

Huddling under the hood of his car, Roman was surprised to see that Logan was shivering. He dug through his trunk and pulled out a blanket he always kept in there for emergencies, and wrapped it around his disgruntled boyfriend’s shoulders.

Logan put up no protest, but he was refusing to look his partner in the eyes, keeping his head bowed.

Roman gently brushed his thumb across Logan’s jaw, and Logan allowed him to lift and tilt his head until their eyes finally met. His fingers travelled up to sweep across Logan’s lips, a question in his eyes.

They leaned together, and they met in a sweet, simmering kiss that finally melted the last of the chill Logan had felt. Time stopped around them, and the weather, although just as annoying as before, was nowhere near as important anymore.

After a few moments, Roman pulled back only to pull Logan into a slightly uncomfortable and wet hug. Logan practically fell into the embrace.

“Shall we go home, my stars?” Roman mumbled into Logan’s hair, still wet and dripping from the sudden storm. “Change into warm, dry clothes and watch movies in the dark?”

Logan looked up at him with a beautifully soft expression and immense relief. “That sounds wonderful. And sufficiently romantic.”

Roman’s boisterous laugh followed him as they both got in the car to return home.


	2. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a nightmare
> 
> No warnings
> 
> Dedicated to one of my lovely tumblr wives blink @blinksinbewilderment

Logan sighed deeply.

2:47AM. Again.

He was more than annoyed with himself. Not only had he sworn to himself (and importantly, to his husband) that he’d start going to bed by midnight regularly – _seriously, he meant it this time_ – he had also promised his team that he’d have a completed draft of his newest textbook by early Thursday morning.

Well, now it was technically Thursday morning, and he was so so behind from where he wanted to be.

Logan huffed, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He tugged at the strands, trying to see if that could revive his brain cells or cause pain or make him experience anything other than deep frustration and exhaustion.

It was a fruitless venture.

As much as it felt like an impasse, Logan knew he was too tired to be of any real use at the moment, so he resigned himself to saving his documents, powering down, quickly brushing his teeth, and getting into bed. He changed into his pajamas as quietly as he could, careful not to disturb his sleeping husband, and got into bed.

Just as he was getting comfortable on his side of the bed, content to snuggle his favorite body pillow, he felt a tentative jab in his side. Logan was too tired to do anything other than grunt in mild surprise.

“Lo?” Roman whispered.

Logan shuffled in their bed, turning himself around to face the other. “Roman?” he mumbled, realizing he probably hadn’t spoken in a few hours at this point. His throat felt scratchy.

“Stay awake,” Roman said, although Logan couldn’t tell if it was a question or a request or some kind of gentle demand.

“Ok,” Logan whispered back. He couldn’t see much in the dimness of their room, but he knew Roman’s shape well enough to reach a hand up to run gently through his hair. He propped himself up with his other arm so he could see his husband’s face. “Everything ok?”

Roman hummed, loving the feeling of Logan’s nails scratching gently along the crown of his head.

“Honey?” Logan said, all too wary of Roman’s tendency to give non-answers. He wasn’t expecting to hear a whimper in response.

“Bad dream,” Roman said, avoiding Logan’s searching gaze.

“Again?” Logan’s heart hurt at the thought. Ever since Roman had begun the journey towards being a professional actor, his bad dreams had increased by at least 32%, spiking around times of auditions, tech weeks, first performances, and closing nights. So basically, the entire acting process.

But, it made him indescribably happy, and Logan unbelievably proud of his husband. And besides, what did it matter if Roman had nightmares, if Logan was always there to comfort him?

“How long have you been up, dearheart?”

Roman shook his head in response. “You were busy. Important sciency writing stuff.”

Logan sighed, fond yet slightly irritated, but never at Roman. He untangled his hand from Roman’s hair, ignoring the whimper of protest to caress his face.

“Ro, do you think that I value my work more than you?”

Logan was too tired to cringe at the bluntness of his words, but Roman seemed rather wired, and reacted like Logan had hit a really sensitive nerve. Despite having his face held, Roman was trying quite hard not to make eye contact.

“It seems you’re suffering from another cognitive distortion, my love.” And with that, Logan began to move them so that they both faced the wall, Logan curling his body almost completely around Roman’s (who hated but secretly loved how much taller his husband was).

“Your health and wellbeing is more important to me than anything, Roman Julius Sanders,” Logan whispered into his ear. “I believe I have previously stated as much, but I shall continue to repeat it to you as often as you need to hear it.”

With his arms wrapped around Roman’s waist, Logan leaned up to pepper chaste kisses all over Roman’s face. “I will tell you when I’m proud of you, like on opening night of a new show.” A kiss to the temple. “I will tell you when I’m upset, like when you finish the last jar of Crofter’s or forget to pay a bill on time.” A kiss to each cheek. “I will tell you until you believe me.” Finally a sweet kiss to the lips.

Roman managed to wriggle around in his husband’s grip enough to face him, and leaned up into another kiss, this one more passionate, filled with warmth and comfort that melted away whatever exactly had left Roman shaken from the nightmare.

“I love you, Logan,” Roman whispered reverently.

“I love you too, Roman,” Logan promised back.

They fell asleep just like that, warm and in love and safe. 


	3. building IKEA furniture is no easier with your crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has moved into a new apartment and requested the help of his crush, Logan, in building of some new furniture, hoping that it won't be as bad as everyone says (it is) and that he won't be so uselessly gay around him (he's so gay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is lovingly dedicated to the OG tumblr wife, teacup @teacupfulofstarshine , who's birthday was just this week (two lovely decades of starshine)

_It would be best to do this in at least two trips_ , _I'd imagine_ , Logan thought to himself, looking down at the half dozen bags of building tools in the trunk of his car. He was pretty knowledgeable about just about everything there is, but when his best friend and crush Virgil Knight had asked him to help him move some old furniture out and build some new things, he’d only really agreed because of the allure of spending time together. He’d figured, it couldn’t be that hard, could it?

He grabbed as many bags as he could and made his way to Virgil’s new home, a quaint, tiny thing in what was not the greatest part of town, but it was what Virgil could afford, and it was _his_ , meaning he no longer had to live with homophobic parents despite still being metaphorically “in the closet.”

He could hear music coming from inside as he approached the door, and was concerned to see that it had been propped halfway open with a cardboard box. Logan nudged the box and stepped inside. At least it’s air conditioned.

“Virgil!” Logan exclaimed, eyes searching the apartment to find the man in question with his back turned, apparently still working on a wardrobe they’d started before Logan left. “Why in the name of Tesla do you have the door wide open? Anyone could get in, and you know this is a less than desirable part of town!”

Virgil laughed gruffly.

“Welcome back, nerd, now get over here and fucking help me.”

Logan rolled his eyes, exasperated but not surprised. They’d been friends for almost a year at this point, and this was basically typical dialogue for them.

What was not typical was spending an afternoon trying to assemble deceptively difficult furniture.

“Language, V,” Logan said as he approached Virgil, placing the bags on the floor near them and then taking a seat next to him.

Virgil turned to him then, face scrunched in frustration and shining with sweat, and hissed at him.

Logan scoffed, but wasn’t really offended. “Did you just hiss at me?” he laughed.

Virgil rolled his eyes right back at his nerdy friend (and secret crush). “I’m just so tired, man. How is this so impossible? There are literally instructions right in front of us!”

“I know Virgil,” Logan said, pulling one of the bags near him and pulling out its contents. “I know, but we’re going to figure this out. Have faith.”

Three hours later, neither of them were any closer to having a completely put-together wardrobe. Their hair stuck to their faces from their taxation; Virgil had long since abandoned his hoodie, and Logan had tossed his tie out of the way, insanely annoyed, and undone the top few buttons on his black polo. (It had taken Virgil so so much self restraint not to do or say anything about it. He couldn’t help how he glanced a peek at the exposed skin every few moments.)

Plopping back down on the ground, Logan dropped the nail gun and torn piece of instructions he was holding to run his hands through his hair for at least the tenth time.

“Why?” was all the coherent thought that Logan could manage, now tugging at his hair. “Why?”

Virgil bit his lip. _Ya know what?_ he thought. _Fuck it._

Virgil tried to gracefully scoot over to situate himself next to Logan, first taking his crush’s hands and resting them on his thighs, and then using his own hands to run gently through the thoroughly disheveled mess.

Logan stiffened immediately, his ears burning a brilliant pink. He couldn’t help but notice how close Virgil was, his arms surprisingly muscled and clearly on display in his dark purple tank top.

“I don’t know, Lo,” Virgil said cautiously. “Maybe we should give up?”

Logan was already shaking his head no, but was careful not to move too much. Virgil’s hands had no right feeling so absolutely divine.

"I don’t think we should quit, I don’t want to. I just know that we’re so close to cracking the code!” he explained, getting excited as he went along. Then, he felt a twinge in his back letting him know that he’d done enough heavy lifting for the day. “But I suppose a break would be optimal. To recharge and refresh our minds and bodies.”

Virgil hummed, and Logan shivered, realizing that he was almost close enough to Virgil to actually feel the vibrations in the other’s chest, that he wanted to feel them. Gingerly, he started to lean over, into what was not quite an embrace but what was Virgil’s space, trying to give him the opportunity to back out if he wanted to.

In response, Virgil brought his arms up to wrap Logan in somewhat of a hug as their heart rates increased in tandem.

Logan’s posture was still a bit stiff, hesitant, as he quietly offered “Perhaps we could rest? Just for a moment?”

“That sounds good,” Virgil replied, not concerned with whether or not that was eloquent enough for Logan’s taste. It didn’t so much matter what the nerd liked when he clearly wanted to be in Virgil’s space, touched and held and supported.

Logan couldn’t quite believe his luck, and so continued to sit rather rigidly for a few moments, afraid to upset any balance or order to the scene. But he so desperately wanted to lean more, to collapse, really, and just fully lay on top of that gorgeous, albeit sweaty, body next to his.

It took Virgil, pulling from his rapidly diminishing stash of bravery, leaning forward to place the subtlest of kisses against Logan’s forehead, gently brushing some of his hair back and resuming scratching his head, before Logan finally relaxed.

 _Maybe assembling furniture isn’t so awful_ , Logan thought, sighing contentedly.


End file.
